glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Gliz pit chapter 4 (GPH)
NOET IS A UNFINSNSH CHAPTER! PLZ COKE BACK TO READ PLZ LATER PZL you can school one day and then all of the sudden a tornado started to attack the school "uh oh" and says chubba "i did not remember to put on the tormato shiel" and then it was tradeg y strike the next day itw as the day of the graduate. but uh oh it seems an evil plan ha s erupt! prower sat in the devil worship room chanting something extremey smyestery. but then it was cliffhangered. it was school time and but there were rebelils in the launch room! "ha! ha! we are to skip the class!" boated darius as he laughed. "lol the techers will'nt see it coming XD" sayd scully. and then'd snoozer came up to the two aned said " can i join plz" and they said yes and then it end. "my mom is the coolset" say darius. "no myne is better oo3o3" say scully. "SHE HASN'T GAVE ME PEAS ALL DAY YET T BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THEM YET THAT'S WHY SHE DOESN'T GIVE ME THEM ALL DAY YET" screched darais into snoozer eye ear. "wow she is really swagalicious" says snoozer. "yes i know" and then BUT ALL OF THE SUDDEN TUBBA RAN UP TOO THE FOUR! "lolz look wat teh kat draged in" said scully. "i am here to violently murder your friend" says tubba. "ok" says darius and then tubba stuck knife into eye ball? "ow" say scully "i am hurt raelly good please call docter" "no" says tubba and then the nurse is called. but what a surprise when it was te mysyteyrious man! evryone gaspeded and then the mitsserious man. "everyone get the hell away from this corpse or you'll be fucked up" and then yoshi stuck an bag of medisin on the snozer and then he is started to wake up! "oh no i will be late for my class" says snoozer and then he leaved. "another job well done. who has my cash." said mysteriy man. everyone just store at man. "if someone doesn't give me my fucking lettuce right now someone's going to lose their retinas." nobody had the moneys. "i see how it is then. (LOL I MADE A PUN HAHA XDDD)" the msystery man then TOOK OFF HIS HOOD AND WAS REVEALED TO BE YOSHI!!!! everyone was shock! what an unxepect! yoshi started to have an extremely horrifying purple circle surround him. "biblby bobleboo singy i n hidge, trun this idjit into an midget" and then darius became realy small! "oh no" say dariss "i am small now" everyone became a laughter at darius as he was small anad stupid now. "yes!" yelled scully "we are free from this curse!" and thened a light comed from the sky and the high school became nice and happy looking and fun too also. and then but now it was the time to becoem graduateing and thetre was seremoney to decise who is become the graduated from a battle of the die. frist match is was GB vurses shyer1!!! the battle begain and GB GRABED INTO SHYER HEAD AND STRATED TO SUCK THE LIFE OTU OF HIM. "AH" SCREMED SHYER AND THEN HE FAINT. gb is won the battle! everynone become to celebrate his victry BUT THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN A SCARE SHADOW DEMON POOPED UP FRO MTHE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "WHAT IS THE AT" say xavire as he screamed liek a littel girl XD. "MWA HA A IS I PROWER AND I HAVE COME BACK FOR REVENG." say a scrary man no one new/??/ "IT ACTUALLY ME, PROWER! AND I HAVE BECEM REVENGE IS BACK NOW." ? ? ? ? ? SAY PEOPEL AS THE RUN IN TERROR AND NIGHMARES? "proewer" sas tubba "i thught we were freins" "no" " i was trick" you" hahahaha" say prower and then he use his foot to smash ground explode. ":(" say tubba and then is was time for the fight. tubba was not feeling very hapy and HE TURN INtODARK TUBBA "WOW" say ellen and THEN SUPER TUBBA STARTED TO FIGHT MONSTER. "take my rath" says tubba and he shoot demon with bolt of light. "ha u mised" say prower and then he stomp on super tubba and he die. "i will blow the ever living shit out of you." say yoshi and thene he use his c4 and he blowed up the monater. "oh no" say prower "he not goin get away with this!" and prower camed and pnuch yoshi in face. yoshi then ate prower "oh no1 tubab!" cry xavier and he go to hug tubba. "HE IS DEED YOU CAN DO NOTHING." say chubba and then xvaaier cry more. "we wontnt forget his sacrifse to save the school. he waas very impresvive and when he defaat the mosnter all by himsmelf!" say meloetta who was her ebecause idk lolxz. and then it starrted to rain in sad. red was then crush by a sealing but then tubba woke up end of chapter now